The Silent Treatment
by LoverForAnime
Summary: It was just one of those days the female illusionist decided to give the storm the silent treatment. But... Things don't go as planned after that for the illusionist. Slight Lemon, TYL!5996.


**The Silent Treatment**

**Summary : It was just one of those days the female illusionist decided to give the storm the silent treatment. But... Things don't go as planned after that for the illusionist. Slight Lemon, TYL!5996.**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing(s) : 5996**

**Warning(s) : Slight lemon, cursing from Gokudera.**

**Timeline : TYL!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR!**

* * *

He was utterly frustrated. One of the reasons is because his beloved Tenth told him that starting from now on, all the guardians must do their own paperwork (he even threatened them) . This goes especially to Hibari even when he is travelling around the world and Mukuro even when he says he's not part of them ("Kufufu... You can't be serious, Vongola.")

Being the loyal right hand man he was, he accepted it. But that wasn't one of the main reasons why he was frustrated. He was frustrated because the female illusionist decided to give him the silent treatment.

"Oi, Chrome! Why the hell are you ignoring me?!"

She didn't say a single word but walked away from him hastily. As if she wanted to speak up but then gave a second thought to it.

Fine, if she wants to play that way then he'll gladly play as well... Except he couldn't.

He had tried countless of times to get her to tell him why she was ignoring him. Heck, she wouldn't even sleep in the same bed! He would always find her sleeping on the couch later in the morning when he finished making breakfast for himself.

This time.. He'll definitely force the answer out of her.

* * *

Chrome walked back to the Vongola mansion from the supermarket. She would usually drive her car back home but she felt like walking. As she reached the gates, the guards greeted her and immediately opened the gates for her.

She thanked them and continued walking all the way to the kitchen. As she walked down the hallway, she felt a little creeped out. She has walked here plenty of times before. But... She had a feeling that something was off. And there were no signs of any souls around either.

She ignored the feeling for a while then when she was about to conclude nothing was wrong, she heard some light footsteps behind her.

Out of instinct, she quickened her pace which also made the person behind her quickened as well.

She wanted to run but the grocery bags were weighing her down. She couldn't just drop it.. She noticed a door on her right and quickly opened it, slammed it shut behind her and locked the door. She slightly panted then stood up straight.

After collecting her thoughts, she just realized she was in her room... Wait, not hers. _Their_ room. She didn't want to turn on the lights so the room was dark but some light filtered from their window curtains. She put the bags down for a moment on her dressing table (she barely had anything on it since she doesn't wear make up often) and took off her shoes.

She moved to sit down on the bed and sighed, she hadn't felt the soft mattress underneath her in a while. She yawned then thought, _'I could always give the groceries later..'_. Just as she was about to let sleep take over her, she was immediately yanked up and her hands pinned over her head.

She squeaked and thrashed under the person's hold but no use. The man on top of her was too strong for her. She could faintly outline the man's face and... Wait, is that silver hair?

"No use struggling, Chrome." The man whispered in her ear then proceeded to lick the outer shell of her earlobe.

She squeaked and blushed in realization. "Ha-Hayato.." She shivered as his tongue licked around her ear.

She felt him shift a little to a comfortable position but the hands on hers never left. She felt his breath on her lips and she sucked in her breath. He was much closer than she anticipated.

"Are you going to tell me why you were giving me the silent treatment?" He whispered huskily as he bent down and licked her neck.

She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. Gokudera stopped his administration to stare at her, giving her a glare that told her she better tell or else.

But she was stubborn and he knew it. Illusionists were also stubborn people. It means no less for Chrome.

"Hayato... I need to put the grocery bags in the kitchen.." She whispered.

Just as she thought he was done, his face hovered over hers and crashed his lips against hers. She tried fighting back but knowing it was Gokudera, there was no point in struggling or fighting as she knew she'd give into him soon.

He took his right hand away from hers and cupped her cheek and clocked his head to the left to deepen the kiss. The other hand still pinning both of hers.

Oh well, she couldn't resist any longer. So she kissed him back. He slightly groaned and took the initiative to stuck his tongue out and lick her lip. She parted her lips and his tongue immediately darted in tasting her sweet chocolate cavern.

She moaned in bliss and sucked on his tongue. Shortly, the two parted for air then dived back in. She couldn't help it. She couldn't stay mad at him for something he had done for too long.

The two broke away for air again and Gokudera released Chrome from his grip. She sat back up and began to unbutton his shirt while sucking on his neck. He placed one of his arms around her waist as she did so.

After removing the shirt from him, she trailed kisses down his stomach and back up. He pushed her back down and took off her shirt and bra. Her eyes were already clouded with lust and so was he.

"Chrome... I want you." He murmured as he took a condom from his right dressing table.

And so on, the two were humping like rabbits the whole day. Not even caring about the bags that were suppose to be in the kitchen.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Gokudera screamed angrily.

"You heard me." She said as her back faced him.

He couldn't believe it. "You mean you fucking ignored for the whole week just because I FUCKING ATE YOUR CHOCOLATE?!"

She pouted, "Those were hard to find chocolates. I had to pay Byakuran-san a lot of money just for those." She turned back to him, "Besides, anyone would get angry if you were to eat their chocolates without permission." She added.

He facepalmed, of course he knew anyone would get angry.. But no one should be angry to the point of ignoring the person for one. Whole. Fucking. WEEK!

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**This idea just came out of nowhere. And this is my first time writing a 5996 fic :) Tell me whatcha guys think of this =3 **

**Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and such. Hopefully I didn't put them too OOC. But hey, I'd get angry at my bros for eating MY chocolate. (I got angry at them for a few days then got my revenge :) )**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what all of you think and I wanna know if I should continue making more 5996 fics :)**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
